


Your Kind of Traitor

by ncruuk



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, also a completely random one-shot, part of ncruuk's UNIT-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: Inter-agency co-operation between UNIT and MI6....or what happened when I wondered what it would be like if Kate Lethbridge-Stewart (UNIT - Dr Who) and Carolyn Martens (MI6 - Killing Eve) occasionally crossed paths professionally.[Also a rather mixed up homage to both John Le Carre and Victoria Wood!][One-shot that aligns with my UNIT-verse if you want it to but isn't formally part of it]





	Your Kind of Traitor

"But why can't we..." Eve Polastri didn't easily stop talking when she was convinced she was on to something. The raised index finger of Carolyn Martyn was one of the more effective techniques, and so much easier to apply in a public place than a piece of duct tape. 

"Yes?" Carolyn's finger relaxed as she answered her phone. "Oh." And then tensed again, along with the rest of her body. "I see." Carolyn pointedly ignored Eve's 'what?' mouthed as a question and looked at her watch, listening to whoever it was that had rung her.

"Who's she talking to?" whispered Eve, looking at Kenny for answers. Knowing he wasn't a good whisperer, he shrugged. He'd meant it to point out to Eve that he didn't know who it was. Eve elected to interpret it as an invitation to tell him what to do to find the answer. Waving her fingers in mock typing, she jerked her head between Carolyn and his computer.

"Of course." Phone call completed, Carolyn put the phone back in her jacket pocket and returned her focus to her small, eclectic team. "She'd be very disappointed if you tried to hack her Kenny."

"What?" Startled at her perceptiveness, wanting to blame Eve but unable to say anything, Kenny felt his hands drifting up, wanting to show that he wasn't trying to type anything, let along hack a phone system. "Oh! No..." He was also trying not to panic - there was only one 'she' that his mother was genuinely concerned about 'disappointing'.

"Who?" Eve didn't like to be distracted from her hunt for the assassin's identity, but she was fascinated by who this person, who apparently had Carolyn Martyn as tightly wound as Carolyn Martyn had the majority of British Intelligence, was. Fascinated and terrified.

"More of a what actually." Turning to leave the small office, Carolyn paused with her hand on the doorknob when she sensed that Eve wasn't immediately following. "Are you coming?" She looked at her watch and tutted. "It's Tuesday, so there's not much time."

* * *

"Colonel?"

"Yes Ma'am?" Maria Walsh never liked it when Greyhound One decided to question the prisoners - it always felt like an accusation of failure from the Boss.

"You've done nothing wrong." Kate smiled at the member of Troop who was holding out her suit jacket for her to take. "Thank you." As she finished rolling down her shirt sleeves, she continued to talk to Maria. "I was feeling rusty, mustn't get out of practice." That and this particular prisoner was both infamous and a potential source of the very worst kind of paperwork if not dealt with with expediency.

"No Ma'am." Only Kate Stewart could make prisoner interrogation sound like a hobby. "You made a phone call Ma'am?" It had bothered Maria when she'd seen on the cameras that Kate had taken her phone into the interrogation with her. It felt like it had to be against protocol, especially when she then made a call to someone in front of their prisoner, but the protocols made no mention of it: she'd checked.

"I need to borrow some Dogs Maria, taking that..." Kate gestured to the interrogation room behind her before she put on her jacket, "...unpleasant specimen to its new keeper."

"Trap Street Ma'am?"

"Hmm? Oh no, the London Eye." Jacket on, Kate concentrated on checking she had everything in her preferred pockets. "Damn, glasses." She'd left them on the table in the interrogation room. A sharp nod from Maria and one of the guards had already headed back inside the room to retrieve them. "It's not one of ours."

"Ma'am?" The soldier reappeared at her elbow, her reading glasses sitting on the palm of his hand.

"Oh, thank you." Smiling automatically, Kate put them in her jacket pocket. "Still treasonous, but tediously terrestrial. I'll drop it off on my way to the Palace." She glanced at her watch. "Side door in five minutes?"

"I'll make the arrangements Ma'am." Worryingly, it all made sense now. As disappointed as Maria was that this suspect had turned out not to be remotely useful for them, it did sound like they'd caught themselves an interesting someone for somebody...and knowing Greyhound One, somebody was going to owe UNIT favours for this 'someone'.

"Tip top."

* * *

"The London Eye?" Eve wasn't sure what she'd expected when Carolyn had headed for the tube, nevermind got out at Westminster. "Are we sightseeing?"

"Hardly." Carolyn lengthened her stride slightly and moved around a group of teenagers being taken in by one of those street magician fraudsters - so useful when needing to create cover for a hand off in...nevermind. "Though the view is there and the sky is clear." It was, meteorologically speaking, a lovely day, making this all the more irritating.

"Then why..." Discovering that she didn't really have the breath to keep up with Carolyn and ask her questions, Eve concentrated instead of sticking close to her boss and hoped that answers would be forthcoming. "...wait, the queue?" Seeing Carolyn pay no attention to the queue of people waiting to get their ride on the Eye, Eve found herself scrambling to keep up again. "...are we queue jumping?"

"Of course not." Carolyn moved through the group of people waiting with ease, arriving at the front of the queue. "Excuse me, I believe I have a Priority Reservation in the name of Kim Burgess and Friends?" Damn her sense of humour, thought Carolyn as she ground the name out through gritted teeth.

"Yes, your guests are already on board, said you'd join them when you arrived." They were used to the random and unexpected last minute booking - that was the problem with being iconic and romantic, but even the 'celebs' with their craziness hadn't managed to top this 'Kim Burgess' party. "You're welcome to step forward to the line..." He gestured to the boarding zone as he checked his tablet screen once more. "...capsule 16 and 17, coming round now."

"What's going on?" muttered Eve, sticking close to Carolyn as she moved forwards as instructed. "Why are all these ones empty?"

"Block booking," said Carolyn, watching the wheel turn, mentally tallying up how much Kate Stewart was enjoying herself - strict security protocol required four capsules be block booked, though there was a tacit understanding between the two that there was an aggravation factor that was also applied to each handover. The more inconvenient or irritating the situation, the bigger the booking. "A very big block booking..." Not only did it exact a tokenist form of immediate 'revenge' - the gift's recipient was also sent the London Eye bill, but it also helped to communicate the degree of threat or value the hand-off posed, with the block booking creating an important civilian buffer.

"The whole Eye Ma'am." It was, by all accounts, only the second time something like this had happened, and had all the staff talking. "And extra security." 

It was now that Eve noticed the earpiece wearing goons wearing the sort of instantly recognisable jeans and a shirt outfit that immediately shouted 'security services' to the experienced former protective services officer, even before she turned to glance at the nearest roofline and saw the tell-tale glint of a sniper's rifle scope.

"Ours?" Eve frowned as she asked the question of her boss - they didn't look like theirs, but then she wasn't entirely certain who 'theirs' were some days.

"Hers, for the moment." Carolyn had seen the two occupied capsules approaching, studying the first occupied capsule as it passed with carefully schooled indifference. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what? Oh..." Scrambling to catch up Carolyn, Eve just managed to step into the second occupied capsule before the doors closed.

* * *

  
  


"For once it is." Carolyn didn't favour small talk with anyone, and for once it was nice to be dealing with someone who was equal to her 'to the point' approach.

"Is what?"

"A lovely day," answered Carolyn automatically, before shooting Eve a clear 'be quiet' look, momentarily forgetting how chatty her newest officer was.

"Damned inconvenient actually." Kate turned around and looked at Carolyn, her hands in her trouser pockets. "And you must be Eve, lovely to meet you at last."

"Do I know you?" Eve wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't a blonde woman in a navy blue suit and orange kitten heels.

"Niko speaks very warmly about you when he's dummy." Kate looked between Eve and Carolyn and smirked. "Which means you're the other man he's pretending not to worry about."

"Bridge..." mumbled Eve, feeling Carolyn's curious gaze on her for a moment, some of the pieces in this particular puzzle starting to fall into place. "...you're that Kate?" She wasn't sure how she felt about Niko's 'bridge crush' being quite that blonde and slim, though at least she wasn't able to speak Polish as well.

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart." After shaking Eve's hand she returned her focus to Carolyn, conscious that time was advancing and she needed to leave the next time the capsule passed by the ground. "And that..." She nodded towards the capsule gently turning immediately ahead of them, "...is for you."

"Thank you." Carolyn had glanced at the prisoner UNIT were handing over to them as she'd stepped into the capsule and her schooled indifference was masking a long list of questions. "Why?"

"Don't you want him?" Kate leaned back against the rail and looked out of the window at the sunlight sparkling on the river below them for a moment. It was only slightly rhetorical - Kate, for all her indifference to purely terrestrial matters, was astute enough to recognise that a target as valuable as that one did also come with headaches that sometimes were best avoided. It wouldn't have been the first time they'd been asked to help make a problem disappear, although to Carolyn's credit she'd never asked for that sort of assistance from UNIT.

"Why don't you want him?" Eve had now recognised him - not having the goatee had slowed her down for a moment, but now she knew who they we were being offered, she was more curious about why Kate didn't want him. Even if she wasn't sure who Kate was, he was one of the global intelligence community's greatest prizes, with several agencies wanting him including Five as well as the Americans and Chinese, so the fact he was being traded made it all the more strange. "And how did you get him?" She could already imagine the finger-pointing that Five would start...

"I've no reason to hold him." It was irritating really, but despite being one of the more despicable examples of humanity that she'd come across in recent years, there was nothing connecting him with anything non-terrestrially criminal as he really had only been in the alien sex club hidden behind the cookery school front to learn how to make the Ungangi Cake his mother had made for him as a boy on his home planet. As far as aliens went, he was the proverbial choirboy. "He's not our kind of traitor." 

"Why me?" Carolyn wasn't disputing that Six wouldn't be able to hang on to him for a bit, before no doubt being pressured to pass him on to 'sister' agencies, but she was curious to know why Kate had called her first. As far as she could remember, the balance of favours was still firmly stacked towards owing Kate not being owed.

"Dubrovnik." Kate adjusted the cuff of her shirt, Eve's eye being caught by the cufflink which appeared to be some sort of silver dog. "Consider this a thank you." Kate tilted her head in the direction of the unnamed man that they all knew the name of. "Seemed appropriate, but I could send flowers instead?" That and it was Tuesday and she was in a rush now to make it to the Palace on time, so wouldn't have had time for Five's bureaucracy. Plus, she genuinely did want to thank Carolyn for everything she'd done in order to make sure that Osgood was never connected to the problems that one of the Zygon uprisings caused in Dubrovnik.

"Hell of a thank you," muttered Eve, trying to work out what might have happened in Dubrovnik to warrant such a prized intelligence asset being captured and handed over as a 'thank you'.

"The wine was more than sufficient." Carolyn saw they were approaching the ground again, knowing that Kate would be getting off. "But I won't say no." 

"I...we're very grateful." Kate had the connections and strings she could pull to sort out the Zygon uprising without upsetting the authorities, but there was nothing she could do to help an unaffiliated Osgood get out of Dubrovnik, except ask Carolyn to help her without asking questions.

"You must come to dinner, both of you." 

"Love to, and Kenny?" Kate moved towards the doors, prepared to get off. "I'll leave you the Dogs..." She nodded to the other capsule, which contained six members of Troop who'd been standing quietly either side of the 'gift' for Carolyn. "...they'll find their own way home when you're finished with them." Plus, knowing Maria Walsh, they probably had their orders to make certain that Carolyn did actually keep her 'gift' long enough for it to officially be not UNIT's problem. 

"Of course, I'll tell him."

With a final nod, her hands in her pockets, Kate stepped through the now open capsule doors and was immediately surrounded by the extra security that Eve had spotted earlier before disappearing into the crowds of tourists, drawn to the river by the sunshine.

"Fascinating."

"Hmm?" Carolyn looked up from her phone, Eve's single word comment distracting her from finding the number she needed. "He's actually quite ordinary." What had made him extraordinary was how long he'd lasted, although if UNIT was involved, that probably went some way towards explaining things, not that Carolyn would ever ask. That was the sort of mistake an intelligence officer only made once.

"Not him, her." Eve looked away from the crowds, no longer able to track where Kate was going. "I'm glad she's one of us."

"She's not." Resuming her search, Carolyn finally concluding that she wouldn't be able to find the number she was looking for, so hit speeddial for someone who could. "She's just allowed us, for a brief moment to be one of them....Kenny? I need you to find the direct line for the freezer repair shop...yes, it still exists..." 

The assassin would still be there in the morning.


End file.
